


Fleeting

by Serahne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn with plot and feelings, This happens post-canon, Written for Valentine's Day, everyone is on the island and trying to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Nothing lasts forever. They still can make the best of what they have. Each other.





	Fleeting

**Et dans 150 ans, on n'y pensera même plus**

( And in 150 years, we won’t even think about it )

 

**A ce qu'on a aimé, à ce qu'on a perdu**

( The things we loved, the things we lost, )

 

**Allez vidons nos bières pour les voleurs des rues !**

( Come on, let’s empty our beers, in the honor of street thieves, )

 

**Finir tous dans la terre, mon dieu! Quelle déconvenue**

( To end in the ground, my god ! What a disappointment, )

 

**Et regarde ces squelettes qui nous regardent de travers**

( And look at these skeletons, that are staring as us, )

 

**Et ne fais pas la tête, ne leur fais pas la guerre**

( And don’t be mad, don’t wage war upon them, )

 

**Il leur restera rien de nous, pas plus que d'eux**

( There won’t be anything left from us, no more than from them, )

 

**J'en mettrais bien ma main à couper ou au feu**

( I’d bet my hand on it )

 

**Alors souris,**

( So, smile. )

  
  


*****

 

Hinata only manages to escape the party the girls organized for Valentine’s Day just before eleven. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy parties, he  _ does _ , especially when everyone in such high spirits. It’s just that, sometimes…

 

… It’s a little too much.

 

He wonders if that’ll go away, one day, this ‘too much’ feeling. Or if it’s embedded in him forever now, like a bug in a computer program that you’re too lazy to change since it works  _ almost _ as it should.

 

He goes to the beach, because that’s always where he goes when he needs the world to be quiet, lies on the sand, and closes his eyes, hoping that the wind and the noises coming from the sea will wake him up before the end of the party.

 

He has only been there for thirty minutes when he notices a white shadow in the corner of his eye. Komaeda beams when he realises that Hinata saw him. He stops a few meters away from where he is lying.

 

“Ah, good evening, Hinata. I was wondering if you were asleep already. I didn’t want to bother you.”

 

“I’m not,” Hinata replies with a lazy, sleepy smile.  _ Ten minutes more, and I would have been _ . “And you’re not bothering me. Come here.” He adds, beckoning him closer. “Just be careful with…”

 

“My hand, I know.” Komaeda finishes with an sly smile. He makes a show of keeping his hand away from the sand as he lies down next to Hinata. “Do you think I managed to not mess up your work, Hinata ?”

 

Hinata fights the desire to roll his eyes. It’s not  _ his _ hand that is going to be damaged if sand manages to mess with the articulations again. Sometimes, he thinks that Komaeda might be just a little too confident that Hinata will be able to fix any damage he makes to his robotic prosthesis. Not that it hadn’t been true until now but...

 

“What are you thinking ?” Komaeda interrupts his thoughts.

 

He is turned on the side looking at Hinata through his eyelashes. The way the moonlight falls on him is really something out of a romanticist painting, Hinata thinks confusedly. It’s not the first time he notices that Komaeda is much more beautiful by night than during the day, but he can’t help himself. He would almost look like a statue, if not for his hair.

 

He really loves Komaeda’s hair.

 

“I really love your hair,” Hinata mumbles absentmindedly, running his finger through the white locks.

 

Being able to do it is definitely included in the ‘Top 10 reasons why dating Nagito Komaeda isn’t that bad’ that he wrote in his head. Komaeda laughs at the comment.

 

“Really ? My hair is pretty terrible, you know. It goes in all directions, and I could brush it all day that it wouldn’t make it look better. If I had a ounce of common sense, I would take Sonia on his offer to cut it off.”

 

“Then why don’t you ?”

 

Komaeda throws him a ‘isn’t it obvious ?’ look, the kind that Hinata is always annoyed by, because in most cases, no, the answer isn’t obvious, except for anyone called Nagito Komaeda. He half-expects a self-deprecating tirade but…

 

“Because you love my hair, of course.”

 

Hinata blinks. “Oh.” He smiles, a little smug. “If I was a better boyfriend, I would tell you that I would love you no matter what you look like, you know ?”

 

Komaeda arches an eyebrow. “But…” he prompts.

 

“But I... really love your hair ? Sorry ?”

 

“So honest, Hinata !”

 

Komaeda chuckles, but seems to enjoy Hinata’s honest side, even if it’s not that different from Hinata’s asshole-ish side, for he half-climbs on top of Hinata to kiss him. Spending time with Komaeda is probably not the best way to improve as a human being, Hinata thinks. He is trying to be more understanding, and less judgemental, and it’s hard when Komaeda rewards him with a breathtaking kiss when he acts like a jerk.

 

Kissing Komaeda is also pretty high on the ‘Why dating Nagito Komaeda isn’t that bad’ list, if anyone is curious about it. Their makeout sessions can get pretty messy when no one else is around, but Hinata doesn’t mind. He loves the intensity, he loves how great he feels whenever he takes possession of Komaeda’s mouth, he loves the little whimpers that escape him, and the way Komaeda’s fingers grip his hips until it hurts.

 

Komaeda breaks the kiss, lips abused and swollen, and grinds down against his groin, which is already interested in where these steamy kisses are leading to.

 

“You’re hard, Hinata.” Komaeda announces with his usual diplomacy.

 

“Mm… really ?” Hinata rolls his eyes. “Jeez, I wonder why ?”

 

Komaeda lets himself fall on Hinata’s chest with a small ‘pouf’ sound, and Hinata wraps his arms around the other’s body without even thinking about it. They stay quiet for a while, so peaceful that they almost seem asleep, there, on the beach. The wind is carrying the noises of the party, all the way from the hotel.

 

Finally, Hinata speaks up. “Why didn’t you stay at the party ?”

 

“I was looking for you. And…” Hinata can almost feel the way Komaeda’s face is scrunching up against his shirt. “I can only witness Sonia shattering Kazuichi’s heart so many times before it becomes painful.”

 

“Really ?” Hinata teases him. “I thought there was nothing more admirable than an undying hope ?”

 

He decides that he  _ deserves _ the way Komaeda viciously pinch his side. Being an asshole is fine, but not with hope, apparently.

 

“I don’t even think it was hope.” Komaeda replies. “More like blind desperation, at that point.”

 

“Well, Sonia is leaving the island next week, right ? So Kazuichi probably saw that as his last chance to win her heart.”

 

Hinata feels a little nostalgic about it. He knew this was coming, of course. Sonia is going to be the first one to leave : she is eager to return to her country, and to do her best to obtain the forgiveness of her people. She knows the journey is going to be long, but she is determined to do her best.

 

After Sonia… they will all have to think, to  _ really  _ think about their future, no matter how scary this is.

 

“Hey,” he says, catching the other’s attention, “do you have any ideas on what we are going to do after the island ?”

 

Komaeda stays silent for a moment and then.

 

“ _ We _ , Hinata ?” He finally says, with a strangled voice.

 

Hinata does his best to not roll his eyes.

 

“Yes,  _ we _ . What do you think, exactly ? That I’m going to dump you as soon as we leave the island ? Have a little faith in me, would you ?”

 

Komaeda struggles a little against his chest, and Hinata lets him go, half-expecting that he is going to run away and lock himself in his cottage until the morning. It was pretty much what happened after their first kiss - way to shoot down a guy’s confidence, by the way.

 

To Komaeda’s credit, he doesn’t move an inch from where he is, though his hands are tightened into fists, and his eyes stubbornly lowered toward the ground.

 

“I have all the faith in the world in you, Hinata,” he says very seriously. “And that’s why it’s so inconceivable that you… want me. Desire me. Enjoy my presence. In any way possible”. His face twists in a painful expression. “It’s not how it’s supposed to be. And it’s not going to last. It never does.”

 

Hinata takes a deep breath, and his hands travel slowly toward Komaeda’s. His real one flinches a little, but he doesn’t remove his hand, so Hinata takes it as a little victory.

 

“Listen. After everything we’ve been through, we deserve some peace, don’t you think ?” He always feel like he is shooting in the dark whenever they have this kind of discussion. “I mean… well, Komaeda. You were part of a terrorist organization that destroyed the world, you cut your own hand to put instead some dead girl’s hand… don’t you think the universe is owing you some slack, now ?”

 

Komaeda doesn’t relax. He sighs, and shakes his head.

 

“You are underestimating my luck and…”

 

“ _ I bet my fucking life and everyone else’s on your luck. _ ”

 

Silence. Something falters in Komaeda posture, as if he had just been punched. Slowly, Hinata makes him raise his head, so their eyes can meet. He knows that it’s pointless to fight Komaeda upfront. And that’s also why Hinata is always so proud of himself whenever he manages to get through him.

 

“I’m not going to lie and say that I know what’s in our future,” Hinata says, feeling his heart flutters when he sees that Komaeda is listening to him -  _ truly  _ listening. “I’m not going to tell you that in fifty years, we’ll be two old guys living together in a house with a dog, because I don’t know that. So maybe you’re right, and maybe it won’t last. But you know what ? In a hundred and fifty years, no one will remember us at all. No one will remember all the shits we did after the Tragedy, and no one will remember the good things we are going to do once we leave the island, and there is nothing we can do about it. Nothing lasts. No one lasts, either. So we can decide that nothing matters at the end or…”

 

He takes a deep breath. Komaeda’s eyes are so wide he could drown in them.

 

“... we can decide that it does, and fight for it.”

 

Hinata stops talking. His cheeks are burning, and he feels out-of-breath, but all he cares about is the painful, timid smile on Komaeda lips, who is looking at him as if he was about to start crying. He looks so tired.

 

“I am the worst,” he mumbles more for himself than for Hinata. Then, his gaze focuses a little more, and he grabs Hinata’s hands between his owns. “I’m the worst but I hope we’ll have a garden. In… fifty years, if we have a house and a dog… I really want a garden too, okay ?”

 

Hinata smiles and sits up, to be able to peck Komaeda’s pale lips.

 

“Yeah,” he whispers like a secret. “We’ll have a garden.”

 

*

 

They are both a little light-headed when they go back to the hotel. Hinata can’t hear any music or scream for the lobby anymore, but he doubts that everyone is already asleep - it’s barely midnight. Yet, Komaeda doesn’t seem to worry about any witness, and he slides his hand in Hinata’s somewhere on the way back. Hinata isn’t about to complain.

 

“You want to come in ?” He asks when they reach his cabin, joking but not really. “We could celebrate Valentine’s Day properly.” He adds with a teasing grin that Komaeda probably doesn’t notice in the dark.

 

What Hinata  _ does _ notice is how bright Komaeda’s eyes are when he says “Yes, I would like that very much.”

 

And what he definitely  _ does _ notice, is how fiercely Komaeda attacks his mouth with his own as soon as the door is closed behind them. He wraps his arms around Komaeda’s body, and lets the other boy devour him with a reckless abandon. He closes his eyes, drowning into so many different things that are all Komaeda - the way his hair tickles Hinata’s chin, the taste of salt on his lips after spending time at the beach, his crazy heartbeat, against Hinata’s chest. It’s too much and not enough and, soon, he is nibbling on Komaeda’s lips, begging to turn the whole thing into something a lot messier.

 

“ _ Hinata _ …” Komaeda breathes out like a prayer, betraying how aroused he is, and finally offering a chance for Hinata to slip inside his tongue between his lips.

 

Komaeda’s mouth is hot, and wet, and absolutely perfect, and Hinata would pass out from lack of oxygen if he could keep kissing it forever. That’s not possible, and they break the kiss at the same time, Hinata lapping at Komaeda’s lower lip to gather a trail of saliva there. Komaeda leans back against the door Hinata has somehow pinned him against.

 

“Hinata,” Komaeda manages to say, despite how breathless he is. “You know, we never had sex against a wall. Or a door.”

 

Hinata can’t help but laugh erratically at the comment.

 

“You’re right,” he replies before putting his forehead against Komaeda’s. “And let’s keep it like that. There is no way I can carry you _ and  _ have sex with you at the same time. No one can do that.” Then, he thinks about it. “Well, maybe Nidai could.”

 

Komaeda offers him a shit-eating grin.

 

“Nidai, uh ? You think I could have wall sex with him … ?”

 

Hinata rolls his eyes and bites Komaeda’s nose before he can think about it, making Komaeda laugh some more. His smile turns a little more tender, a little more genuine.

 

“I like your possessive side.”

 

Hinata snorts. “Sure you do. You love all my terrible sides.”

 

“Hm-hm, I like your good ones too.”

 

Hinata smiles then slides his hands under Komaeda’s thighs before holding him up against him. Komaeda giggles like an idiot, and wraps his arms behind Hinata’s neck to stabilize himself.

 

“You’re so strong, Hinata. How stupid of me to underestimate you,” he teases. “I yield ! You proved me your worth. You are allowed to take me to bed, now, and to submit my person to your unparalleled masculinity.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” Hinata replies, praying for Komaeda to not catch his own amusement.

 

He drops him on the bed without ceremony, and Komaeda immediately beckons him closer, asking for a few kisses while Hinata gets rid off their shirts. Komaeda pretends to clap and be impressed when Hinata tears off a button from his own shirt by mistake, and Hinata punishes him by pushing his palm against Komaeda’s clothed erection, until he is pleading mercy.

 

Yeah, right. That’ll teach him

 

“Oh !” Komaeda’s eyes widen as Hinata is about to relieve him from his pants. 

 

Hinata raises his head toward him, questioning, his hand still on the zipper.

 

“You’re okay ?”

 

“Well, yes… hum. I just noticed.” Komaeda bites his tongue. “We left the lube in my cabin last time we… were here ?” He sighs. “Sorry, I should have remembered sooner, I can go get it now… or…”

 

Hinata interrupts his rambling by kissing his belly button. That’s super effective, and Hinata blows some air on it, teasing.

 

“ _ Hinata _ .” Komaeda whines, almost offended.

 

“ _ Komaeda _ . Check the drawer on the nightstand,” Hinata replies.

 

For a second, Komaeda doesn’t move or says anything, just lays there and stares at Hinata as if he was seeing him for the first time. Then he does check the drawer and pulls out an already opened bottle of lube, with still a substantial amount of liquid inside.

 

“Uh…” Komaeda bites his lips, looking at the bottle. “I’m sorry to ask, but why do you have a bottle of lube near your bed, Hinata ?”

 

“What ? Are you serious ?” Hinata tries to not blush too much - he is really trying to not be embarrassed about sex things around Komaeda anymore, okay ? - but Komaeda is acting like a jerk, now. Why does he think Hinata is using lube, exactly ? To clean his room ? 

 

“It’s just… sometimes I’m just pent up, and it’s the middle of the night and jerking off isn’t enough and uh… oh, god, Komaeda, why do I have to explain it ? Tell me you’ve already masturbated once in your life, please.”

 

Komaeda’s eyelashes flutter, and he is so, so pretty, lying on the bed, half-naked already, that Hinata seriously wonders why they are talking about his nocturnal activities instead of focus on the important thing, right now.

 

The important thing being that he really needs to get rid of his pants. And Komaeda’s, too.

 

Lost in his thoughts, he misses something Komaeda says, and he is staring at Hinata with such intensity that he immediately feels bad for it.

 

“Mm, what did you say ?” He asks.

 

Komaeda smiles innocently.

 

“I asked if I could watch, Hinata.”

 

“Watch ?” Hinata repeats.

 

“Yes.  _ Watch _ .” He presents him the little bottle. “Watch you using this, if that’s possible.”

 

The smile doesn’t falter, and Hinata isn’t sure how to react. Komaeda usually doesn’t ask things when it comes to sex. Well, he is too smart for his own good and worked out pretty fast the fact that Hinata actually likes when he asks for things, but it’s never something that would embarrass Hinata in any ways.

 

“You want to watch me…” He trails out, throat suddenly dry.

 

Komaeda nods seriously. “Finger yourself, yes.”

 

Okay. Hinata dumbly looks at his own body. He is still looming over Komaeda, but his arms are starting to hurt, so he lets himself fall next to him on the bed, and just look at the ceiling. Next to him, Komaeda is patiently waiting for an answer.

 

“Well, okay, I guess ?” Hinata says.

 

“Really ?” Komaeda smiles excitedly at him like a child who had just been told he’ll have two birthdays this year.

 

“Sure, let’s do it. Let’s say it’s your gift for Valentine’s Day, right ?”

 

Hinata can’t believe this just came out of his mouth, but as always, Komaeda is charmed by the the most stupid parts of his person, and he is suddenly thoroughly kissed by this person with no shame at all who appears to be his boyfriend.

 

A gift for Valentine’s Day, uh ?

 

 

  * __Hey, hi, Hajime. Did you know ? For Valentine’s Day, I decorated Peko’s room with two hundreds white lilies, her favorite flowers. What about you ?__


  * _Hi, Fuyuhiko. For Valentine’s Day, I put my fingers in my ass and let Nagito watch._


  * _Nice, sounds fun._


  * _I know right ? I have to go, I have to get some bleach to try and burn my brain with it._



 

 

Wow, maybe there is actually something wrong with his brain.

 

Masturbating for an audience, Hinata thinks as he is coating his fingers with the lube, entirely naked on the bed, is very different than doing it for yourself. Masturbating for Komaeda, who is just watching his every moves, sitting quietly next to him, is absolutely terrifying.

 

He tries to do like he always do, he lies on the bed, closes his eyes and tries to block out Komaeda from his mind - it doesn’t work, because he can’t miss Komaeda’s sharp inhale when Hinata’s fingers tentatively circle his anus, and he feels a shiver run through his body.

 

He pushes a first finger inside, and it’s easy enough. It’s always the second one that is a little more difficult to slide in, but the lube helps, and soon, he is one phalange deep inside himself, playing around with his ass, wondering if jerking off at the same time would make things less awkward… ?

 

He slowly opens one eye, and his breath is stolen from him when he looks at Komaeda. His boyfriend’s face is the definition of pure, unadulterated lust’. He is shamelessly staring at the way Hinata’s fingers plunge into himself, and his eyes are so dark and full of  _ want _ .

 

Hinata doesn’t remember they were ever  _ this  _ dark.

 

“Oh, Hinata,” he gasps. “You’re so, so beautiful.”

 

Something like a laugh or a moan comes out of Hinata’s throat, because of course. Of course Komaeda thinks he is beautiful with his fingers in his ass. Komaeda would probably think Hinata is beautiful bathing in his own dirt, and that’s exhilarating. He isn’t thinking clearly, and that’s the only reason he smiles at Komaeda and asks :

 

“Do… do you want to do it like that ?” He licks his lips when he notices the curious light in the other’s eyes. “ _ Inside me _ ?” He hisses when his fingers curl just at the right angle.

 

“In… Inside ?” Komaeda repeats. “But we never… we never…”

 

“We could try, if you want ?”

 

Komaeda’s eyelashes flutter and furtively glances at the way his fingers are working him open.  _ Oh yes _ , Hinata laughs for himself.  _ Definitely interested _ .

 

As if he expects Hinata to retract his suggestion at any moment, Komaeda’s fingers travels slowly between Hinata’s legs, and he brushes the skin right around the hole, feeling how tight it is around two fingers already.

 

“You… you can put one inside…” Hinata breathes out, scissoring his fingers a last time.

 

Komaeda’s fingers are different from Hinata’s. They are a little longer, and more agile too, and Hinata definitely lets him prepare him while he touches his own dick - not trying to make himself cum, just to alleviate some of the tension inside him.

 

When Komaeda twists his finger toward  _ the _ spot, Hinata’s back arches, and he lets out a loud moan that should be embarrassing if he didn’t feel so needy.

 

“Get - Get on it !” He pleads more than he demands. “It’s fine, I’m fine please, I just want…”

 

“Ah… still a little more, Hinata !” Komaeda replies with a smile, and then pushes his fingers on the spot again, and  _ god _ , does that feel amazing, and not enough at one.

 

Then he lowers his head and laps his hole, before his tongue join his fingers inside Hinata’s hole.

 

“ _ Komaeda _ !” He calls, desperate.

 

He could almost cry, because Komaeda is licking his lips hungrily, ready to go back eating Hinata’s ass again, and there is no way he can hold on for too long like that.

 

“I… I just want to make sure it doesn’t hurt,” Komaeda breathes against Hinata’s thighs.

 

Hinata barely hears him. His hands tighten around Komaeda’s white hair and he  _ pulls _ , blindly trying to get him into doing something,  _ anything _ to avoid Hinata the humiliation to make a mess of himself just because Komaeda’s fingers and tongue are inside him.

 

Not that these are not very skilled fingers, and a very adventurous tongue, but that’s not the point.

 

Unexpectedly, Komaeda slaps Hinata’s hands off, and sits up, ripping out a frustrated moan from Hinata’s throat. An annoyed look on his face, Komaeda’s hands spread Hinata’s legs way more than necessary, and he feels his cheeks burning from the humiliating position, now that his brain is able to function normally again. With a cold smile that sends a - not so unpleasant - shiver run along Hinata’s spine, Komaeda looms over him, observing him with eyes that hold almost none of the clumsy enthusiasm from a few minutes ago.

 

“Are you telling me,” Komaeda says with almost mockery in his voice, “that you aren’t able to stay put for a minute, even when I’m telling you it’s for your own good ?”

 

“I…” Hinata begins.

 

Komaeda scratches the inside of his thigh with his robotic hand, and whatever Hinata is about to say turns into a undignified yelp.

 

“Did I ever behave the way you do now ?” Komaeda asks him, and his normal hand travels back to Hinata’s hole, teasing with the entrance.

 

Hinata’s eyes widen, but he is completely incapacitated by the avalanche of conflicting emotions in his brain.  _ What’s… what’s going… _ One part of himself knows that Komaeda acting that way shouldn’t be as hot as it is but…

 

“Well ?” Komaeda presses him, with a click of a tongue. “Did I ?”

 

Not trusting his voice at that moment, Hinata just shakes his head. Komaeda just smiles, and rewards him with another finger slipping inside him easily.

 

“So don’t you think”, Komaeda keeps talking, even though Hinata’s brain is struggling to understand everything he is saying, “that you should offer me the same courtesy when I’m trying to please you ?”

 

“Ko- Komaeda,” Hinata breathes out, and he doesn’t even know what he is trying to say.  _ What’s happening ? Stop ? _ Or is this supposed to be an incentive, to make him keep going ? Who knows ? Not him.

 

“Hinata,” Komaeda replies calmly.

 

His robotic hand carefully cups Hinata’s chin, and turns his face toward him. Their eyes met, and Komaeda must understand how lost Hinata is feeling right now, for something softens in his tone.

 

“Put your hand behind your head, Hinata.” He says with a smile. “If you don’t, or if you move them, I’ll stop, do you understand ?”

 

These words start a raging fire inside Hinata. He is teared apart between two overwhelming urges. The rational part of his brain wonders why he should submit this way,  _ willingly _ . But the other part… the other part, the one that is really curious, and that  _ trusts _ Komaeda - because he does, he really does that Komaeda wouldn’t hurt him that way and… -

 

Shaking, almost struggling, and under Komaeda’s patient stare, Hinata moves his hands behind him, until he can feel the headboard under his fingers. It grounds him, somehow. He still has some difficulties to accept this new Komaeda he didn’t suspect the existence of.

 

_ Fall on your knees and lick my shoes _ .

 

Well. Maybe he should have suspected his existence, now the he really thinks about it.

 

“Since you’re behaving,” Komaeda says, “Tell me, what am I going to do with you, now ?”

 

Hinata hesitates, but now they they went so far...

 

“Whatever… you want ?”

 

Komaeda chuckles, as if Hinata had just told him a good joke. Inside Hinata, he curls his fingers and Hinata has to bit his lips to not let out a moan.

 

“What  _ I  _ want, Hinata ? Do you really think I would be so selfish when I know exactly what my place is ? Oh no. No, no, no. We both know that I’m doing exactly what  _ you _ want, here.”

 

Then, without any warning, he tears off his fingers from Hinata’s ass and presents them to Hinata’s mouth, their tips pressing eagerly against his lips. For a second, Hinata doesn’t react, and meets Komaeda’s inquiring eyes. Then, slowly, he opens his mouth, letting the curious fingers inside.

 

They mostly taste like lube - which means they taste like nothing. Hinata is grateful for that, and he doesn’t waste a second cleaning up Komaeda’s fingers. Throwing a look at the other’s face, he can’t help but feel a little light-headed seeing how read Komaeda’s cheeks are and how entranced he is by the show.  _ Well, that’s something to keep in my mind for… later, I guess _ . Komaeda’s fingers explore his mouth, and Hinata complies with an almost perfect docility - with the exception of some playful bites when Komaeda is taking his time on his canine teeth. He lets the fingers roll under his tongue, sucking on them just for the pleasure to see how Komaeda will react.

 

“You’re so good, Hinata,” Komaeda whispers at some point, looking at him with something close to adoration. “You’re so, so good, and I’m so lucky.”

 

Hinata moans around the fingers, and closes his eyes. He always loved it. Even back in the simulation, the absolute devotion and pride when Komaeda looked at him - it’s thrilling, it’s intense, it’s devastating.

 

“Are you going to let me do it ?” Komaeda says, before taking out his fingers from Hinata’s mouth. The he whispers in his ear : “I’ll make it good for you, I promise.”

 

Komaeda, when he acts like that, is both incredibly scary and… definitely arousing. Hinata shudders in anticipation and, wordlessly, nods. He feels Komaeda’s metallic hand caress his cheek, as a reward for his good behaviour. On impulse, Hinata turns his head to take the tip of a the thumb in his mouth, before throwing a glance at a stunned Komaeda.

 

_ Oh, I can be really good _ .

 

This is thrilling. He almost feels like another person, like he is playing a role that he doesn’t need directions for. Even more than Komaeda, he is his own audience, and he gets high from his own shameless behaviour.

 

Komaeda takes a deep breath and settles some more between Hinata’s legs, putting his legs on his shoulders. A second later, Hinata feels something that is  _ definitely not fingers _ brushing his entrance and the reality of what he is about to do strikes him. Forgetting about Komaeda’s words from earlier, he grips the other’s shoulders, digging his nails into his back.

 

And then Komaeda enters him, and it  _ burns _ .

 

“Ffffffff…” Hinata hisses against Komaeda’s neck, knowing that his nails are lacerating the his back at this exact moment, and not giving a shit because  _ fuck, fuck, fuck, it hurts, how can it hurt so much, it fucking hurts ! _

 

“Hinata ?” Komaeda calls him once he stopped moving, with a pained voice. “You’re… you’re really tight.”

 

Right. Hinata takes a deep, long breath, and tries to not scream. The pain quickly fades away, but there is no way he can relax. He can feel everything. Each centimeter of Komaeda’s cock that is inside him, he can feel it. And it’s not good, or bad, it’s so just too much and he can’t move, and he can’t relax and…

 

“Hinata,” Komaeda calls him again, a little more urgently. “Are you okay ? I can take it out if you…”

 

“ _ No _ ,” Hinata hisses, destroying Komaeda’s back some more - which tears a yelp out of him. “Don’t move. Don’t. Move.”

 

“I’m not, I promise, I’m not,” Komaeda repeats, taking short breaths. “Just… tell me what to do, I will, I promise I’d do anything.”

 

Hinata shakes his hand, trying his best to clear it. Komaeda doesn’t understand. It’s like with the party. It’s not bad, having Komaeda inside him is hot at hell, but it’s too much, too soon, and he wants to be on the beach and breath the salty air again and…

 

“... Show me.” Hinata whispers. “Make it real, please.”

 

He doesn’t even know what he is asking, but somehow, Komaeda understand something, because he takes Hinata’s hand in his own, and guides it along his own body, lower, lower, until the point where they are joined.

 

Hinata can’t see - and how god, he wishes he could see. Watching Komaeda’s ass swallow his cock has always been part of the thrill, and now he just wants to be able to watch himself through Komaeda’s eyes, to leave his own body, and to admire the way he opens so prettily and so willingly around his Komaeda.

 

“Here,” Komaeda says, trapping Hinata’s hand at the exact point where they are both connected.

 

Fascinated, Hinata feels himself. He is so stretched around the other’s cock, more than he ever thought he could. He travels a little further, touches Komaeda’s balls, big and full, and he suddenly  _ can _ breathe a little more easily, because that’s real, right ? This is not too much, this is real, and this is amazing.

 

Komeda’s grin is as perfect as Hinata feels.

 

“I love being a part of you,” he says, and somehow, it makes complete sense.

 

“I’m okay,” he says. “You can… you can move.”

 

Komaeda’s body falls onto him, just so he can reach Hinata’s ear with his mouth.

 

“I will,” he says, and this is  _ that voice _ again, and Hinata honestly thinks if Komaeda talked to him long enough with that voice, even without touching him or moving, he would come. “As soon as you put your hands behind you. You thought I wouldn’t notice ?”

 

At this point, Hinata doesn’t even care.

 

“So… sorry.” He puts them back in place.

 

Komaeda starts thrusting into him - nicely, gently, and Hinata isn’t sure how he manages to keep it together. His hands tighten into fists around the sheets, and he  _ sobs _ when Komaeda pulls out, before digging the heel of his feet in the other’s back.

 

_ Stay with me, stay here _ .

 

Komaeda’s eyes are dark with desire and adoration, and the incoherent words coming out of his mouth are like a lifeline that Hinata is trying to hold onto to not drown into what he is feeling right now.

 

“You’re okay, Hinata, you’re okay, look at me, I love you, you’re beautiful, you’re okay…”

 

And he is, he really is, and that’s the problem. Hinata is unraveling, dying a little more anytime Komaeda manages to steal another mewl from his abused throat. Hinata is falling into pieces a little more each time Komaeda rocks into him, and he feels the pleasure bumbling in his stomach, rising, and rising, and ready to explode and destroy what’s left of him.

 

“I… I…  _ Please _ ,” he groans. At the moment where Komaeda dives inside him, he tightens his muscles around his cock.

 

“Hi.. Hinata…” Komaeda stammers, eyes wide and a little crazy. “Don’t… do that.”

 

Hinata looks straight at him, and then does it again, and something in Komaeda  _ snaps _ . He takes Hinata as deep as possible and then retreats, and goes in again, and again, and again. And Hinata knows that he is probably spouting a ton of stupid shit, but he doesn’t care, because this is so fucking intense, and he can feel the way Komaeda is ramming inside him, uncaring, almost  _ hurting _ , and he is going to die. Komaeda bends him in half when he goes to kiss him, open-mouthed and half-undone already.

 

“Ko…  _ Nagito _ !” He screams against Komaeda’s mouth.

 

He hears the sound of the sheets being ripped between his hands, and he laughs deliriously when Komaeda tenses against him, and comes deep inside him in a devastating “ _ Hinata ! _ ”. Completely out of it, he still reaches for Hinata’s neglected dick, jerking him off without any technique, just trying to push Hinata on the other side.

 

“Shit, shit,  _ shit _ ,” Hinata mumbles, and then he lets go, and drowns. His back arches when the devastating orgasm wrecks his entire body, and he really thinks he is going to black out, but Komaeda’s hands are around him, supporting him, and loving him, and he doesn’t.

 

Well, he doesn’t think he does. When he is finally in the state to open his eyes for good, his boyfriend is lying next to him, on the bed, still covered in sweat, saliva and semen, and is looking at him with such  _ awe _ that Hinata, no matter how spent he is, feels a spike of desire in his abdomen.

 

“Hey…” He whispers, grimacing when he notices how sore his throat feels.

 

Did he scream  _ that _ much ?

 

“Hey,” Komaeda beams at him. “How are you feeling ?”

 

Hinata thinks this through a little. He vaguely feels like he wants to throw up, actually. His entire body hurts, and he really, really wants to sleep. He decides to be honest.

 

“Like someone who just got one of the best orgasms in my life, actually.”

 

Komaeda’s smile turns smug.

 

“Well that’s good to know. Glad I could be of use.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Hinata snorts. “Because you didn’t enjoy any moment of it.”

 

Komaeda’s grin widens.

 

“Heh, maybe one or two.”

 

Hinata decides to be magnanimous and to not throw a pillow at his boyfriend - he’ll let him live until morning, at least, probably longer if Hinata’s muscles don’t cooperate in a few hours.

 

“We have to clean up, Hinata.”

 

Hinata sighs then spreads on the bed, having decided to stay here.

 

“I’m not moving. You can clean me up if you want. I won’t resist.”

 

Komaeda stands on shaky legs, and Hinata lets his gaze trails lazily on the long, inviting legs, the cute little ass and the narrow hips and… oh, right. Hinata’s handiwork. He had forgotten about it.

 

That’s at the exact moment that Komaeda catches the reflection of his back in the mirror. It really looks like a wild animal attacked him - Hinata scratched him until blood, and he doesn’t feel guilty about it. Though Komaeda  _ really _ needs to clean up if he doesn’t want to catch an infection, Hinata decides.

 

With his stupid luck, god knows this could happen.

 

“Wow…” He throws an amused glance in Hinata’s direction. “You’re really not the kind to follow orders, do you ?”

 

Hinata smiles at how proud Komaeda sounds.

 

“I’ll try to be better next time, what do you say ?”

 

*

 

**Et dans 150 ans, mon amour, toi et moi,**

( And in 150 years, my love, you and me, )

 

**On sera doucement dansant, deux oiseaux sur la croix** ,

( We’ll be dancing, slowly, two birds on the cross )

 

**Dans ce bal déclassé, encore je vois large,**

( In this declassed ball, still, I can see the endless sea )

 

**P’t’être qu’on sera repassés dans un très prochain naufrage,**

( Maybe we’ll be be erased, in a shipwreck tomorrow )

 

**Mais y a rien d'autre à dire, je veux rien te faire croire**

( But there is nothing else to say, I don’t want to make you believe things, )

 

**Mon amour, mon amour, j'aurai le mal de toi**

( My love, my love, I’ll miss you so much, )

 

**Mais que veux-tu ?**

( But isn’t that how it is ? )


End file.
